Reagan Holt
Reagan Holt is one of the Holt twins, and is shown to be the kindest out of her siblings and parents. Like the rest of her family, she is shown to be athletic and muscular despite her being only 11. She is blonde like her sister (though the site contradicts this statement and chose for her to be brunette on the cards). She and her brother and sister commonly wrestle throughout the series, or are described as slugging each other in . Personality Reagan is athletic, involved in various sports and tends to be overly aggressive towards her peers. At the same time however, she has shown to be the softest out of her family team, and has an affinity for ballet. In the first book, she is the only one to protest against leaving the Cahill's in the empty grave. Appearances The Maze of Bones Reagan is introduced by turning Dan on his head and later asking about Houdini when Mr. Mcintire informs them about the Cahills. She aids her family in monotering the Lucian Base. Her siblings make fun of her for going soft. At the grave yard, shortly after, she vies for her family to help the Cahills out of the grave trap prepared by the Lucians. She helps protect the Cahills from the Lucian bruisers before being knocked unconsious. One False Note Reagan is seen helping her family search the train for the Cahills. She has no lines. The Sword Theif The Black Circle Reagan has a short appearance punching her sister in in Volograd, Russia, white taping a tracking beacon to the Cahill's scooter, and then after throwing meat pies at the Kabras. Online It is mentioned at The 39 Clues website in Cahill Web that she and her siblings attend(ed) Thompson Falls Middle School, at which they have been branded a menace, and have instigated PTA meetings with the Holt twins as the sole subject (for excessive violence while playing soccer), and put three new P.E. Courses on the school cirriculum (Kickboxing is specified in Reagan's case) . A news paper article is shown of Reagan having stolen her neighbors' dogs in an attempt to mimick an Iditerodhttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/local-girl-steals-dogs-for-fake-iditarod. CliqueMe On The 39 Clues website, a made up social networking site called "Cliqueme" showcases the characters individually. Many of the main characters have profiles on this 'site'. Here is the information on Reagan's profilehttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-reagan-holt contains Hometown: 'Milwaukee!! '''Interests: '''voleyball, soccer, ice hockey, gymastics, pit bulls, rock climbing, kickboxing, purple stuff '''Favorite TV Shows: '''American Gladiators, Man vs. Wild, SportsCenter, Wipeout '''Favorite Books: '''Slam!, Go for the Goal: A Champion's Guide to Winning, Maniac Magee, Stanford Wong Flunks Big-Time '''Favorite Movies: '''Mighty Ducks (Shut up! It's great), Rookie of the Year, Apollo 13, Kung Fu Panda, Kicking and Screaming '''Favorite Music: '''The Jonas Brother (even though I could beat them up), Natasha Bedingfield, Carrie Underwood '''Favorite Quotes: '"Reagan, you are definitely the smarter and prettier twin." -Madison Holt 'About Me: '''I'm going to climb Mount Everest one day. '''Today: '''Reagan wishes her dad wouldn't blow his whistle so close to her ears. The comments on her page include: *'Madison Holt: 'I did NOT say that! *'Cheney Farmer: Can I climb Everest with you? *'Madison Holt: '''Cheney, you get scared at the top of the jungle gym. *'Cheney Farmer:''That's just because Reagan tries to push me off!'' She has also left comments on her sibling's pages, *Did you take MY purple sweatband this morning (on Madison's CliqueMe profilehttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-madison-holt) *Ham, dad sat on my laptop again. Come fix it, NOW!! (On Hamilton's CliqueMe Profile http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-hamilton-holt) Cards Reagan has appeared on 3 cards. *Card 19 http://various.wikibruce.com/images/9/98/39Card-19-front.jpg, http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/19-monument-valley: shown wrestling her siblings wrestling in Monument Valley. Top Secret includes two photos of the Holt Siblings in front of the Brooklyn Bridge and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. *Card 53 http://various.wikibruce.com/images/c/cb/39Card-53-front.jpg: Holt Siblings seen outside of Alcatraz *Card 39 (second run) http://various.wikibruce.com/images/f/f9/39Card-123-front.jpg, http://various.wikibruce.com/images/4/41/39Card-123-back.jpg: Reagan's Agent Card. The back has a page out of her diary onwhich it introduces the fact she's been taking ballet instead of Jujitsu training. Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family